Frente a Frente 2a Edición
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: One Shot. Encuentro Anthony/Candy durante la época del colegio en Londres. Basado en la misma idea de la desaparición de Anthony de mi fic Sin Renunciar. Espero lo disfruten. Gracias por leer. No olviden regalarme un review si la historia les gusta.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**FRENTE A FRENTE**

Bajo el brillante sol londinense una pareja discutía a acaloradamente. Las familias y grupos de excursionistas trataban de pasar indiferentes a la discusión que un guapísimos joven con aire y porte de nobleza mantenía con una chiquilla de ojos esmeralda y cabello rizado sujetado en dos coletas.

Un joven en particular que paseaba sumido en sus memorias sintió algo extraño al escuchar la respuesta de esa jovencita. Y no es que fuera entrometido, era, simplemente, que toda su piel se había erizado tan pronto la femenina voz se abrió paso hasta su oído. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Es que su estado de ánimo lo estaba traicionando al punto de ya no poder distinguir entra la realidad y la fantasía?

-No seas tan rudo Terry. Anthony está muerto. Se cayó de un caballo ¡Terry! –exclamó la rubia con una clara molestia en sus ojos. Sus puños estaban cerrados, sus dientes apretados y en sus ojos había una furia que en efecto, el joven aristócrata nunca había visto en ella. Sin duda, la rubia estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por contenerse y mantener lo que hasta el momento era una especie de numen en su vida.

La jovencita estaba visiblemente molesta por la forma cruel en que Terrence Grandchester se había referido a Anthony Brown como un joven "Flaco y débil". Ella sabía que Terrence no era un mal chico y no comprendía por qué se refería de tal modo a alguien que no conoció. Terry Grandchester siempre se escondería detrás de una muralla para no ser lastimado, y este era un claro esfuerzo del adolescente rebelde por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Le interesaba saber a quien estaba enfrentando; desde que escuchó ese nombre salir de los labios inconscientes de su amiga, Terry se había preguntado una y otra vez quien era ese "Anthony".

Terrence sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la noticia. Ahora comprendía el delirio de Candy, sin embargo, los celos se apoderaron del muchacho que nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a un fantasma. Se había enfrentado al dolor de que su madre lo regresara a Londres no sin antes recordarle que era hijo del Duque de Grandchester y que debía guardar su origen en secreto para no perjudicarla, se había enfrentado al desamor y abandono de su padre pero… ¿Cómo se enfrenta a un fantasma del pasado? ¿Cómo enfrentas a un contrincante que está tres metros bajo tierra?

Terry no supo cómo reaccionar ante la noticia. Tenía que fingir, por supuesto, que la noticia no le había afectado; como siempre hacía: Protegiéndose detrás de un caparazón para no ser lastimado.

Hasta ahora, su careta de chico le malo le había dado buenos resultados, pero esta encantadora chiquilla era capaz de penetrarlo así que tenía que actuar rápido, tenía que alejarla antes de que ella descubriera que lo que más deseaba en ese momento en que sus lágrimas corrían era abrazarla, atraerla hacia él y decirle que todo estaría bien. Brindarle un poco de consuelo, sí eso era lo que deseaba, así que tenía que actuar ¿acaso no tenía la actuación en la sangre? Bueno, este era el mejor momento para demostrar que tan buen actor podía ser. Terry debía de volver a ser el chico irreverente que nada le importaba. Estaba a punto de responder sarcásticamente a Candy cuando una voz los interrumpió:

-¿Candy? –la voz penetró suave y cálidamente el cuerpo de la joven abriéndose paso hasta el alma misma que se estremeció terriblemente.

Candy posó su mirada en Terry. Terry no sabía qué era lo que había en esa mirada: ¿Angustia? ¿Temor? ¿Asombro? O peor aún: ¿Desconcierto? Las verdes esmeraldas húmedas por completo se clavaron en los ojos del aristócrata, las blancas manos de la pecosa se entrelazaron una con la otra, ella empezó a sudar, la sal de sus lágrimas y de su sudor se mezcló en sus mejillas, Terry nunca la había visto en tal estado.

Por primera vez desde que la conoció Candy se había quedado callada. Estaba petrificada, pálida, muda. Ella siempre tenía algo que responder cuando Terry la molestaba ¿Por qué esta vez la revoltosa del colegio no se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar y tenía sus ojos clavados en los zafiros frente a ella como solicitado toda su ayuda y su soporte?

Terry supo entonces que ella estaba fuera de sí. Esa voz había perturbado terriblemente a su amiga, la chica de la que se estaba enamorando como un tonto.

Terry miró con el mismo desconcierto sobre el hombro de la rubia para mirar fijamente hacia el portador de la voz. Ahora mismo lo alejaría de ella, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, ella era su pecosa y él la cuidaría. El aristócrata, dispuesto para la porfía, echó un vistazo al muchacho que estaba tras de Candy.

Era un joven alto, tan alto como Alistar, pero era muy joven, seguramente en su edad adulta alcanzaría la estatura de Albert. La mirada del desconocido estaba tan perturbada como la que Terry miraba en su Tarzán pecosa que continuaba dando la espalda al muchacho que lentamente se había acercado a ella. De hecho, como buen observador, Terrence notó que el cuerpo del recién llegado estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Candy podía sentir la conocida presencia pero continuaba paralizada, suplicando a Terry que la ayudara, que la soportara.

Sin embargo Terry estaba totalmente sorprendido y no podía reaccionar, estaba muy preocupado por descubrir quién era ese joven cuya voz había logrado tal reacción en Candy.

Terry escondió su desconcierto y lo miró con arrogancia de arriba abajo. Era un joven muy bien vestido, con el cabello bien cortado, con la mirada retadora y con el mismo desconcierto en sus ojos de cielo. Sí, el mismo desconcierto que Terry percibía en las esmeraldas de Candy que aún entonces no lograba contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Candy? –después de un gran esfuerzo, el desconocido volvió a encontrar su voz y por fin volvió a hablar. Una voz suave, apacible, delicada y cargada de amor sin duda. Una voz quebrada por la emoción, una voz que apenas había podido escucharse.

La joven se llevó las manos a sus oídos para evitar seguir escuchando. Su mente le estaba jugando una sucia y dolorosa broma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como negándose a la realidad, sacudió su cabeza y dejó que sus lágrimas se convirtieran en un torrente.

-¿Más lágrimas? –Terry pensó que ese chico estaba haciendo demasiado daño a su señorita pecas y le lanzó una retadora mirada; era un claro desafío a que dejara de lastimar a la rubia o se las vería con él.

Sin embargo, el desconocido había escuchado la conversación de la pareja y estaba realmente molesto con el muchacho a quien claramente había reconocido como el hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Simplemente lo ignoró y tomó valor para repetir el mismo llamado.

-¿Candy? – insistió la voz aún a espaldas de la joven. Esta vez el llamado tenía más fuerza.

El recién llegado cerró toda distancia con la chica y por primera vez se atrevió a tocarla. Tomó cada uno de los antebrazos de la rubia y delicadamente los separó de sus orejas. Terry estaba a punto de responder a este petimetre con sus puños directo a su bello rostro; pero es que sus puños estaban congelados ante el también conmovedor asombro en los ojos del rubio de ojos azules frente a él.

Anthony estaba en otro mundo. El desafío en los ojos de Terry no fue contestado. Anthony solo deseaba asegurarse que era ella. La pecosa llorona del portal de las rosas que Elisa le había dicho que había muerto en la cacería tras desbocarse su caballo asustado con el relinchar del caballo de Anthony que yacía desmayado en el suelo.

Candy, por su parte, al contacto de las manos de Anthony, supo que no era su imaginación: Tomó fuerzas y se dejó conducir por las manos que la guiaban para que se girara y lo mirara de frente.

Lentamente la rubia recorrió desde lo pies la figura que se encontraba sosteniéndola como siempre. Para Anthony ya no había duda: ¡Era ella! ¡Era Candy! ¡Su Candy! Le dio tiempo a la jovencita de continuar con el escrutinio de su cuerpo. Habían pasado tres años casi y el muchacho era ahora un chico de diecisiete años, su cuerpo empezaba a ganar volumen, sus brazos eran más fuertes su pecho ligeramente más ancho… cuando Candy finalmente llegó a sus ojos, las esmeraldas se perdieron en el cielo que la contemplaban humedecidos. Sus miradas permanecieron perdidas mutuamente sin poder comprender el terrible juego de mentiras al que habían sido sometidos por la astucia de Sarah Legan y sus dos hijos:

Anthony pensó que Candy estaba muerta y decidió no volver a Lakewood cuando volvió de su inconsciencia en el hospital de Chicago. Sarah Legan y sus hijos, sabiendo que Anthony se iría, engañaron a todos, inclusive a la tía abuela con un ataúd sellado con la supuesta orden de Vincent Brown de que no debía abrirse.

La orden se respetó y los Andrew no abrieron el ataúd lleno de arena al que ofrecieron funerales mientras que Anthony viajaba con su padre hacia Europa.

Terry no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Quién rayos es este tipo que descaradamente abraza a mi pecosa? ¿Por qué se miran de tal modo? –los rayos solares incrementaron el brillo de furia en los ojos del aristócrata, ahora maldecía todo lo que había a su alrededor. La respuesta a sus preguntas llegó como una daga que se incrustaba lentamente en su corazón al escuchar la dulzura con la que Candy pronunciaba el nombre del rubio que la abrazaba sobrecogedoramente.

-Anthony –logró escuchar Terry.

La noble sangre del rebelde se transformó de azul al más puro escarlata. Estaba a punto de salir de ahí. ¿Cómo interrumpir a la parejita? ¿Cómo continuar siendo testigo del reencuentro que le calaba el alma? ¿Cómo aprender a vivir a sin ella? ¡No! De pronto los ojos de Terry brillaron – Es más fácil enfrentarse a un vivo que a un muerto – recapacitó mientras sonreía de medio lado-. Ya después averiguaría la historia detrás de esos dos, por el momento era mejor dejarlos solos. Pero solo por el momento. Anthony tendría noticias de él muy pronto. De ninguna manera renunciaría a la pecosa revoltosa. Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, quería estar solo, tenía que pensar en la mejor estrategia para arrebatarla de los brazos del rubio de una vez y para siempre.

-Terrence – escuchó detrás de sí –. _¿Cómo ese chico sabe mi nombre? – Pensó. _De inmediato se giró nuevamente y lo que encontró hizo hervir su sangre aún más todavía, pero hizo gala de su buena cuna y contuvo su ímpetu.

En los brazos de Anthony yacía el cuerpo delirante de Candy. Ella sudaba frío y repetía el nombre de Anthony con la misma desesperación que unas noches atrás en los brazos de Terry.

-Aquí estoy Candy – la voz de Anthony sonaba realmente desesperada –averiguaremos qué sucedió y te juro que quien nos hizo esto no se librará fácilmente de mí –. Anthony trataba de guardarse las lágrimas, pero su nombre en los labios inconscientes de la joven que adoraba y que creía perdida lo conmovían inevitablemente. La atrajo con delicadeza hacia su pecho para sentirla cerca, para asegurarse que era ella la que estaba delirando en sus brazos. ¡Era tan difícil de creer! El suave palpitar del corazón de Candy se sincronizó con el del joven Brown. Los labios rosas de la chica, su piel blanca, su cabello cayendo deliciosamente… todo ello hipnotizaba al joven de ojos de cielo.

-¡Me llamaste! –Terry interrumpió sus pensamientos. El arrogante muchacho estaba tan confundido como la pareja que miraba. Pero necesitaba sacar a Anthony del trance antes de que lo golpeara y le arrancara a la pecosa de sus brazos.

-¿Dónde puedo llevarla? –finalmente logró preguntar el rubio con su preciosa carga.

-¡A la oficina de Albert! Estoy seguro de que él sabrá lo que podemos hacer.

-¿Albert? – El par de muchachos estaban por empezar la caminata.

-Sí. Un amigo de Candy de América –respondió Terry; quien había hecho a un lado su orgullo lastimado para ayudar a la pecas.

-Entiendo – la voz de Anthony sonaba confundida. Sin embargo, el continuo delirio de Candy exclamando su nombre lo hizo, como usualmente hacía, responder ante la situación emprender la caminata hacia donde Terry le había señalado que estaba la "Oficina de Albert"

Pero Albert había salido a buscar a Terry y a Candy. De pronto sus ojos se toparon en la figura desvanecida de su pequeña que era trasladada en los brazos de un joven, pero este joven no era Terry, era ligeramente más alto que su rebelde amigo. Albert fijó la vista entonces en el rostro del muchacho que desesperadamente trataba de llegar a su objetivo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Anthony! –Albert no supo qué hacer. Debía desaparecer de inmediato. ¡No! Quizás era mejor mantener la sangre fría y hablar con su sobrino para averiguar lo que había sucedido. Ahora comprendía el desmayo de Candy.

-Anthony… -la voz débil de Candy penetraba hasta la médula de los tres caballeros. Solamente a uno de ellos le daba cierto goza escucharlo.

Cuando el joven estuvo de frente a su tío, en la urgencia lo llamó como tal.

-¡Tío! ¡Es Candy! ¡Se ha desmayado! – le explicó casi estúpidamente el rubio con la desesperación a flor de piel.

-¡Anthony! –Albert apenas y pudo decir el nombre que significaba su familia más cercana –. ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Yo mismo estoy temblando! –. Albert hubiese querido en ese preciado momento envolver al único sobrino que conocía su identidad en sus brazos, pero entendió la desesperación del chico y reaccionó de inmediato-. Colócala ahí – le dijo señalando una pequeña cama que era usada por los guardias en las noches durante sus descansos.

Anthony colocó la deliciosa carga en la cama y se sentó en una pequeña silla al lado de ella. Con la mayor dulzura sostuvo la mano de Candy y empezó a llenarla de pequeños y delicados besos. Hasta ese momento el chico se derrumbó y sin importarle nada las lágrimas abandonaron su fuente y empaparon el rostro de la rubia que empezaba a moverse inquieta sin dejar de pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué está pasando aquí? – Terry moduló su voz de tal forma que no hubo duda ente los rubios de que el aristócrata no se conformaría con evasivas. El aristócrata miró a su amigo exigiendo la verdad, Albert supo que no tenía alternativa.

-No lo sabemos Terry – le contestó Albert con sinceridad. La seguridad de la voz de Albert le hizo saber a Terry que en verdad no mentía. El joven trotamundos entonces habló a su sobrino –: ¿Qué le has dicho Anthony? –preguntó sin poder creer todavía que su sobrino estuviese en ese lugar, junto a Candy. No podía evitar que tal imagen lo conmoviera al mismo que tiempo que lo lastimaba.

La pregunta del millonario no obtuvo respuesta. Anthony estaba empapando con sus lágrimas el pecoso rostro que le había robado el sueño desde que salió de Lakewood. Ahora era más hermosa. Quince años. Quince años que, por supuesto, le favorecían enormemente. Anthony estaba en un delicioso viaje por las formas femeninas de la jovencita. Ya no era más una chiquilla. Ella era víctima de una hermosa metamorfosis, transformándose bellamente en una joven adorable.

Terry no resistió los celos. ¿Qué confianza tenía este muchacho con su pecosa que se atrevía a acariciar los dorados rizos que él adoraba y a besar sus manos? ¿Su mejilla? ¿¡Ahora se estaba atreviendo a besar su mejilla!? ¡¿Pero qué se cree este…?! Fue el turno de Terrence de apretar sus puños y sus dientes.

Albert notó en los ojos de su amigo sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decirle? ¿La verdad? Sí. Terry era un caballero y seguramente guardaría el secreto del clan Andrew.

-¿Anthony? –No hubo respuesta otra vez –. ¿Anthony? –habló con mayor volumen.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que…? – No. Este no era el momento de pedir explicaciones –. ¡Anthony! – Su sobrino giró la mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su tío. Estaba sumido en un sinfín de interrogantes que no lograba comprender. La desesperación que los dos caballeros frente a él percibieron en los ojos de Anthony Brown los conmovió.

-¡Tío! – De alguna manera logró ubicarse en el lugar y tiempo real pero su voz se ahogaba en su garganta -¡Ella está viva! ¡Ella está viva! –logró decir apenas entre murmullos sin liberar la mano de la joven. Si rostro estaba desfigurado, había llorado demasiado por el reencuentro con Candy, le parecía un milagro –. ¡Ya quiero que despierte! ¡Le he estado llamando desde mi corazón! ¡Sé que me escucha! Lo sé porque mi corazón percibe sus respuestas – confesó.

-Anthony: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Candy se desmayó? ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Eso ya lo sé! – se contestó el patriarca –, ¿Qué le has dicho a Terry? – intentó averiguar –. ¡Y claro que Candy está viva! ¿De qué otra manera podría estar?

-¡Muerta! ¡Muerta! – un escalofrío terrible recorrió el cuerpo de los caballeros que lo escucharon –. Elisa me dijo que estaba muerta – explicó tratando de controlarse, con su voz apagada, ¿hacia dónde canalizar la furia que sentía al descubrir la cruel farsa? –. Por eso no volví a Lakewood después del accidente. ¿Cómo podría volver ahí si Candy ya no estaba? – ahora la voz de Anthony sonó con dolo –. ¿Me comprendes tío? ¿Cómo volvería si Elisa me había dicho al visitarme en el hospital de Chicago que Candy había muerto prácticamente por mi culpa? – apenas pudo explicar, pues su voz se ahogaba. Se levantó de un salto y en su mirada podía discernirse un dejo de reproche hacia su familia –. ¡Dios! Todo este tiempo creyéndola muerta y ahora la encuentro discutiendo con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Estaba enojada pero le hablaba con una familiaridad que me lastimó. ¡No podía creer que fuese ella tío!

-¡Basta! – la voz de Terry interrumpió la conversación de los rubios. Había estado sentado en la pequeña mesita de madera localizada en la oficina de Albert. No en la silla: En la mesa. Había atado algunos cabos: Candy le dijo que Anthony estaba muerto, pero ese tal Anthony se le había ocurrido regresar del más allá en el momento menos oportuno, y ahora declaraba que él había pensado muerta a Candy gracias a las mentiras de Elisa. Eso no le parecía imposible de creer, pero-: ¿Quiere alguien explicarme qué está pasando aquí? ¡Esta no es la primera vez que lo pregunto! – exigió, como si estuviera hablando con alguno de los sirvientes del castillo. Y es que estaba también desesperado, Candy sufría y eso era algo que él no podía soportar.

Anthony iba a empezar a hablar…

-¡No! ¡Tú no! – lo interrumpió. En los ojos del heredero del ducado de Grandchester había reproche. Con furia y decepción miró a Albert -: ¡Tú! ¿Quién eres? – exigió señalando a Albert.

-Terry… -Albert estaba abochornado por tener que confesar su identidad. El futuro Duque de Grandchester tenía toda la razón en estar indignado con él –. Aquí no puedo explicarte nada. ¿Podemos salir? – le pidió el joven patriarca.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dejar a _mi_ Tarzán pecosa –subrayó- sola con tu sobrino? ¡¿Debes estar bromeando?! – Respondió socarrón mientras desafiaba a Anthony Brown con la mirada.

Solo que Terry había olvidado que la sangre de los Andrew era tan explosiva como la de él; y para eso bastaba con recordar a Albert peleando en la calle para defenderlo, a Archie respondiendo a sus agresiones y ahora tuvo que ponerse en guardia rápidamente pues el joven Brown se le vino encima al escucharlo llamar de tal manera a su dulce niña.

-¿Tu qué? ¡Seguramente estás soñando! –Anthony por primera vez se había separado de su Candy, levantó a Terry de la mesa con la solapa de su camisa. Sus ojos estaban furiosos, pero obviamente, eso era justo lo que el duquecito buscaba: Una razón para poner en su lugar al rubio que de pronto aparecía para ser el centro de atención.

-Escuchaste bien zombie: _Mi_ tarzán pecosa –respondió el aristócrata con su sonrisa de medio lado. Sosteniendo la mirada a los coléricos ojos de Anthony.

-Ella es Candice White Andrew y mientras yo esté presente aprenderás a llamarla de esa manera. Y mi nombre es Anthony Brown Andrew. Apréndelo bien porque no permitiré que nos trates de rebajar solo por ser el hijo de un Duque.

Esas palabras calaron profundamente el orgullo de Terry. No lo hacía por menospreciar a la gente sintiéndose superior. Esa era una mala costumbre que había adquirido desde que era un niño en América y él y su amigo Charlie se sentaban en las aceras para buscar sobrenombres a las personas que transitaban. Pero nunca lo hizo por sentirse superior a ellas. Estaba a punto de liberarse del agarre de Anthony propinándole un buen golpe cuando sintió que el mismo rubio era quien lo liberaba.

Anthony por su parte, pudo sentir un delicado y antiguo llamado. Uno que hacía tiempo no escuchaba, no sentía, pero añoraba. Unas manos femeninas rodearon la cintura del rubio y el cálido contacto con un cuerpo aferrándose al suyo desde su espalda lo transportaron al paraíso.

Candy sujetaba el cuerpo de Anthony incapaz de emitir palabra alguna. Había recargado su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho y lloraba, Anthony podía sentir su ropa humedecida por las femeninas perlas. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por reconocer las hermosas sensaciones que ese solo contacto le transmitía. Sus manos, tibias, enormes, masculinas, buscaron las manos que se aferraban a su cintura.

Anthony se giró para contemplarla. La muchacha sonreía entre lágrimas ante la arrolladora presencia de Anthony Brown. Apenas unas noches atrás lo estaba evocando y hoy estaba ahí. Con ella. ¡Era real! Tan real como el resplandeciente sol de esa tarde.

Los muchachos temblaron al confirmarse mutuamente la necesidad que habían tenido del otro solo con su mirada.

Anthony olvidó su "cordial" charla con el futuro duque para entregarse a la caricia más añorada los últimos años. Con delicadeza buscó los labios virginales de Candy para apoderarse de ellos. Ella correspondió inexperta a su juvenil deseo y permitió que la besara; no solo eso, se entregó al beso de una manera sincera, cariñosa. Solo tenía quince años, pero eso no le impedía sentir menos. No había el deseo que descubrirían más adelante. Solo la necesidad de sentirse mutuamente. Después averiguarían lo que sucedió. Hoy solo deseaban estar frente a frente y no apartarse nunca más.

Los caballeros que los contemplaban decidieron abandonar el lugar. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Albert sabía lo que había entre los muchachos, pero Terry… Terry no se daría por vencido, el rubio había ganado una batalla, pero esta guerra apenas empezaba. Cerraron la puerta de la "oficina" tras de sí.

Adentro, una pareja se aferraba a la vida, se aferraba a la esperanza, se aferraba al amor.

Malinalli, 09 Abril 2009

* * *

**De mi escritorio:** ¡Hola chicas! Este es una segunda edición de la primera versión que publiqué de este One Shot en la Guerra Florida. Hacía tiempo que deseaba publicarlo aquí pero no había tenido tiempo de editarlo y sabía que había algunas escenas que podía mejorar.

**Arlene:** Aquí está el One Shot que te prometí que publicaría en estos días.

**Claudia Berrios:** Espero que te guste esta segunda versión. Ya leíste la primera, espero que los cambios se noten y que sí haya una mejoría.

**Reeven: **Amiga, espero que lo disfrutes. TQM. Tú también me preguntabas cuándo publicaría algo para nuestro príncipe.

Gracias a todas por leer; estaré feliz de recibir sus comentarios.

Un abrazo.


End file.
